Si seulement
by moudounou
Summary: Et si Seto était devenu ami avec Yugi bien avant d'être adopté par Gozaburo ? L'histoire des frères Kaïba de la naissance de Moki à cette fameuse rencontre avec Yugi.
1. Prologue

C'est ma première fic sur Yu-gi-oh. Elle sera assez longue, mais j'espère que vous la lirez quand même... et avec plaisir (si possible)..  
L'histoire de l'enfance de Seto et Moki est assez éloignée du manga, mais il y a longtemps que je voulais l' écrire, alors voilà ...

Bonne lecture !!!  
.

* * *

**Si seulement ...**

**Prologue**

Du sang, des larmes, des gémissements ; voilà à quoi se réduisait l'univers de Seto désormais. Le sang et les larmes se mélèrent quand l'homme lui assena un coup dans le visage.  
"Tu déclares forfait ? lui demanda celui-ci. - Tu abandonnes la partie ?"  
Seto releva la tête difficilement et murmura :  
" Ne compare pas ma vie à un jeu !  
- Mais justement la vie n'est qu'un jeu. Toute cette merde n'est qu'une vaste blague où tous les coups sont permis. Tu dois être prêt à mourir pour gagner la partie, pour gagner le jeu. "  
Brusquement, il frappa le garçon d'à peine 10 ans dans l'estomac.  
" 450 points de vie perdu. Fais attention, il ne t'en reste plus que 50."  
La tête de Seto heurta le carrelage de l'appartement et celui-ci se brisa dans un bruit aigu. Il eu mal derrière le crâne, il avait déjà mal au ventre, il avait mal aux côtes, aux bras, ..., il avait mal partout.  
" Aller, relèves-toi et termine la partie ! Si tu ne joues pas, je vais encore prendre ton tour, hurla l'homme au-dessus de lui. - Relève-toi et joue !  
- Je peux pas, gémit Seto qui se trainait face contre terre.  
- Très bien dans ce cas ...  
Puis l'homme sortit un énorme flingue de sa ceinture et la pointa sur le jeune garçon.  
- ...je vais prendre les 50 points de vie qui te reste."  
Il se baissa et rapprocha le canon de l'arme de la tempe de Seto. Celui-ci pouvait sentir le métal glacé contre sa peau. Malgré sa machoire cassée, il parvint à dire ces quelques mots.  
" Papa, je t'en prie."  
Le dît père pressa la détente et un coup de feu se fit entendre. Le bruit de la détonation se répercuta plusieurs fois dans la pièce avant de disparaître.

000

000

* * *

Alors que s'est-il passé ? Vous le saurez bientôt. 


	2. Petit frère, je veille

Voici la suite comme promis. Un peu en retard, mais elle est là.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Petit frère, je veille.**

**6 ans plus tôt :**

Le jeune garçon était assis sur un banc, la tête dans les mains et les yeux dans le vague ; il patientait. La situation lui échappait un peu et cela à cause de son jeune âge. Pourtant, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il comprenait que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire. Une inquiétude sans nom le rongeait et la voix angoissée de sa mère au téléphone ne l'avait pas rassuré non plus. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'infirmière s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle jeta un oeil aux personnes de l'hôpital qui attendaient des membres de leur famille. Puis elle se tourna vers le garçon. « Comment tu t'appelles ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur. Sans relever la tête, il répondit : « Seto.  
- Et tu as quel âge, Seto ?  
- Quatre ans et demi. »  
L'infirmière hocha la tête, déconcertée. Il n'avait même pas 5 ans et il avait pourtant amené seul son frère à l'hôpital.  
« Tu connais ton nom de famille ? »  
Pour la première fois, Seto releva la tête. Il lança un regard glacial à l'infirmière. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand une femme pénétra soudain dans la salle d'attente. Elle se précipita vers Seto et s'adressa directement à l'infirmière.  
« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ?  
- Votre fils, répéta l'infirmière, sans comprendre.  
- Oui, je suis la mère de ce petit et du bébé. Il s'appelle Mokuba. Seto m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quoi ? »  
L'autre femme la fixa avec étonnement. Elle songeait :  
« Ainsi, ce serait leur mère, elle est à l'air très jeune. »  
C'était vrai, elle était jeune. La mère de Seto et Mokuba se nommait Madelaine et n'avait guère plus de 21 ans. Elle portait une mini-jupe rouge et des talons aiguille ainsi qu'un haut moulant qui faisait ressortir son énorme poitrine. Son visage trop maquillé reflétait une peur trop mal réfrénée.  
« Mokuba a avalé des bouts de verres. »  
La mère poussa un cri, tandis que Seto la fixait, terrifié.  
« Rassurez-vous, il va bien. Nous n'avons même pas eu à l'opérer.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Nina pour la seconde fois, en se tournant vers Seto cette fois-ci.  
Mais à nouveau ce fut l'infirmière qui répondit :  
« Quelqu'un a apparemment lancé un caillou dans la fenêtre de votre appartement et Mokuba a reçu des débris de verre sur le visage. - Sans tenir compte des exclamations de la mère, l'autre femme poursuivit. - Comment se fait-il que se soit votre fils qui est amené Mokuba ? Vous, votre mari, aucun de vous deux n'était à la maison ?  
- Mon ... compagnon travaillait et moi aussi d'ailleurs, répondit Nina, évasive. - Où est Mokuba ? Je peux le voir ?  
L'infirmière dû refuser prétextant que le bébé devait dormir pour récupérer et ne pas être dérangé. Puis elle commença à poser des questions plus administratives à la mère.

Depuis un moment, Seto ne suivait plus la conversation, trop ennuyeuse et compliquée, des deux adultes. Il s' éloigna sans que personne ne le remarque et se mit à errer dans les couloirs. Ses jambes le portèrent automatiquement vers le service pédiatrie et bientôt, il put entendre des cris d'enfants. Parmi les pleurs, il reconnu ceux de son frère et se dirigea vers leur provenance. Le bébé était dans une grande salle au milieu de dizaine d'autres nourrissons qui pour la plupart pleurait aussi. Seto tenta vainement d'entrer ; la porte était fermée à double-tour. Cependant, une grande vitre lui permettait d'apercevoir son frère qui en était le plus proche. Seto s'approcha . Mokuba hurlait et plus il hurlait, plus sa gorge abîmée le faisait souffrir, et de nouveau il hurlait.  
Seto leva la main et toqua sur la vitre. Mokuba tourna la tête et reconnu son grand frère. Peu à peu, il cessa de pleurer. Rapidement, il lui fit même quelques sourires si typiques des bébés. A son tour, Seto sourit et appuya son front contre la vitre, sa main toujours collée sur celle-ci. Il continua de regarder son petit frère qui en faisant autant en babillant joyeusement.

* * *

Et non, vous ne saurez pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé ... ou plutôt ce qui se passera dans 6 ans.

Patience, patience !!!


	3. J'ai peur

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite, mais je passais le bac. Maintenant c'est terminé et je vais pouvoir achever ma fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : J'ai peur**

* * *

« Capitaine Flamme, tu n'es pas de notre galaxie. »

Voilà ce que chantait la TV depuis 3 bonnes minutes. Mokuba, âgé alors de 4 ans, fixait avec enthousiasme l'écran, les yeux remplis des images qui défilaient.

« C' est pas vrai ! Le générique dure plus longtemps que l'épisode lui-même ou quoi ? Gémit Séto à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Chut !!! - fit son jeune frère. - Capitaine Flamme, tu es là ...

Le garçon chantonnait en même temps que le générique jusqu'à ce que l'écran devienne noir soudainement. Il se retourna furibond vers son frère qui tenait la télécommande à la main.

« Rallume ! Grogna-t-il.

- T'as pas besoin de voir ces bêtises.

- Rallume ! Hurla Mokuba en se jettant sur son frère.

Tout deux s'écroulèrent par terre. Mokuba était affalé sur Seto et essayait vainement de récupérer la télécommande. Seto retenait tant bien que mal un fou rire. Il voulait paraître le plus sérieux possible aux yeux de son frère.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde dans ce minuscule appartement. Leur père fondit sur eux en hurlant :

« Est-ce que vous allez la fermer ? Bon sang, fermez-la ! Madie, fais les sortir. »

La-dîte Madie, leur mère, releva la tête de la table. Elle avait le visage bouffi et les yeux à demi-clos.

« Les enfants, filez dans votre chambre. » La cocaïne qu'elle venait de prendre avait rendu sa voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les 2 frères se précipitèrent vers une petite pièce ; Mokuba le premier. Le père gifla Madie qui tombait de sa chaise sous le choc. Seto, resté dans l'entrebaillement, fixa la scène avec un apparant détachement.

« Toi, va dans ta chambre ! » Dit son père en se retournant vers lui.

Seto s'exécuta en refermant la porte derrière lui. Puis, il s'assit sur lit avec son frère dans les bras. Il posa ses mains sur les oreilles de Mokuba. Celui-ci ferma des yeux emplis de larmes et enfoui sa tête dans la torse de son grand frère.

Les cris et les bruits sourds continuaient à fuser dans la pièce voisine.

000

Ce n'est que 8 heures plus tard, vers 19h, que Seto se décida à sortir pour aller chercher de la nourriture dans la cuisine. Tout était sombre dans l'appartement et il se dirigea prudemment dans l'obscurité ambiante. La porte du frigidaire émit une sorte de grincement en s'ouvrant. Seto prit une bouteille de lait, des tomates et une boite de fromage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le garçon sursauta et ses provisions s'écrasèrent par terre. Il releva la tête vers son père et murmura en ramassant la nourriture :

« Rien, je prenais juste ...

Vous avez faim avec ton frère ? Interrogea le père.

Sans le regarder, Seto hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

« Bien, appelle Mokuba. Je vous ai préparé à manger. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les 2 frères étaient installés à table, tandis que leur père faisait réchauffer le dîner dans la poëlle.

Avec un grand sourire, il se retourna et s'écria :

« Poulet au currie, j'espère que vous aimez. »

Mokuba tendit prestemment son assiette.

« Moi en prems. »

Quant il eut estimé que son estomac allait mieux, Mokuba demanda à son père, la bouche encore pleine :

« Où est Maman ? »

Pour la première fois, Seto quitta son assiette des yeux et fixa son père.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » Ordonna ce dernier.

Ce furent là les derniers mots qu'il prononça de la soirée.

000

Seto borda son frère, puis se coucha dans son lit à son tour. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt tandis que Mokuba jouait avec sa peluche favorite, son doudou.

Vers 1 heure du matin, Seto se retourna en grognant. Il fronça les sourcils quand, du coup, la lumière, le reveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux tant bien que mal et distingua peu à peu son frère à la lumière de sa veilleuse. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton ; il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Seto se leva et se mit à genoux devant le petit lit de son frère.

« Moki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai perdu Doudou, mon lapin. »

Seto jette un oeil par terre ; le lapin en question dépassait en dessous du lit.

« Il est juste là. Moki, pourquoi tu ne le récupère pas ? »

Des larmes étincelèrent et Mokuba ouvrit la bouche, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il luttait visiblement pour trouver ses mots, comme si son jeune âge l'empêchait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« J'ai peur. Finit-il par murmurer.

Il n'y a rien. Aucun monstre n'est sous ton lit.

Il y a toujours un monstre et Doudou est tout seul avec lui.

Seto prit les mains de son frère et lui souffla doucement.

« Non, non, il n'est pas tout seul. Je suis là ...je suis là avec toi. Les monstres grognent beaucoup, mais au fond, ils ne sont si méchant. »

Le garçon marqua un temps et poursuivit :

« Papa, ne te fera pas de mal Mokuba.

Il frappe Maman..., gémit le petit garçon en laissant les larmes roulées sur ses joues.

C'est vrai – admit son grand frère. - Mais pas nous. Nous, il ne nous touche pas. »

Voyant que ses paroles avaient l'effet escompté, Seto se racla la gorge.

« Aller, il faut dormir maintenant. »

Mokuba se recoucha et gardant la main de son frère dans la sienne, il s'endormit rapidement.

Le reveil sonna 6 heures plus tard. Seto s'était endormi contre son frère et il portait la marque des draps sur sa joue droite. A cette heure-ci, Buck et Madie étaient déjà en train de « travailler ». Lui en train de vendre sa drogue et de récuperer l'argent de ses prostituées. Elle, en tant que prostituée, en train d'essayer d'attirer le client malgré ses bleus.

Après le petit déjeuner, Mokuba et Seto se rendirent dans la salle de bain. Face au miroir et au lavabo, les deux frères tenaient chacun une brosse pleine de dentifrice.

« Prêt ? - Interrogea Seto. - Partez ! »

Le dentifrice se mit alors à mouser à une vitesse folle. Mokuba mimait le bruit d'une voiture de course en agitant frénétiquement la brosse dans sa bouche. Seto, avec la même rapidité, s'appliquait quand même à ne pas éclabousser la salle de bain de mousse.

« Stop ! » Cria-t-il en avalant un peu de dentifrice.

Mokuba cracha dans le lavabo, s'écria qu'il avait gagné et s'aprêta à sortir.

« Une minute, dit son frère en le saisissant par le col. - Rince-toi la bouche avant de partir ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, il accompagnait Mokuba à la maternelle. Puis il se rendit lui-même dans son école. Celle-ci et celle du petit frère étaient adjacentes et faisaient cantine commune ; c'est pourquoi les 2 frères mangeaient toujours ensemble.

000

7 rames de métro plus loin, Madie fut soudain prise de nausée alors qu'elle faisait une pipe à un client. C'était étrange car satisfaire un homme de quelque façon que se soit ne l'avait jamais un jour dégoutée à ce point. Pris d'un vertige, elle continua néanmoins sa « tache ». Buck ne serait pas content si elle rentrait les mains vides. Il lui en voulait suffisemment qu'elle lui ai pondu 2 gosses et qu'elle ai en plus voulu les garder. Lorsque son nez se mit à saigner, elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû avorter pour leur propre bien.

* * *


	4. Comment le dire ?

_J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster la suite, mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir terminer l'histoire._

* * *

000

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Comment le dire ?**

000

Victor Rainey était un homme d'affaire brillant, l'archétype de l'homme d'affaire brillant d'ailleurs : la quarantaine, costume classe, une femme adorable, 3 enfants un peu turbulants et l'argent nécessaire pour s'offrir un plaisir coupable de temps en temps. Il prenait toujours grand soin d'enlever son alliance avant de faire monter une prostituée dans sa voiture. Ainsi, il se permettait des actes sexuels que son épouse n'aurait jamais toléré.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je la trompais puisque ces putes je ne les aime pas. »

Victor avait régulièrement besoin de trouver des excuses pour justifier ses pratiques du vendredi soir.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le matin et après une nuit platonique avec sa femme, il n'avait pu attendre la fin de la semaine. Il avait sauté dans sa voiture plus tôt que d'habitude et avait fait un crochet par le quartier mal famé près de son lieu de travail.

« Juste une pipe, ça ne me mettra pas en retard ... au contraire, ça me mettra en forme. » Se dit-il, amusé par sa plaisanterie douteuse.

En ce moment même, il était aux anges. La prostituée – il ne leur demandait jamais leur nom – était de loin la meilleure qu'il ait connu. Il envisageait de retourner la voir le soir même afin de confirmer son impression sur des « territoires » encore inexplorés avec elle. Victor poussa un cri rauque quand il sentit les dents de la jeune femme lui errafler le sexe. La prostituée s'arrêta alors.

« Pas la peine de t'arrêter, ma belle, c'était agréable. Bien que totalement répréhensible catholiquement parlant. Continue ! »

Elle s'affala sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dit que ... »

L'homme étouffa une exclamation d'horreur. Il avait pour la première fois baissé la tête vers la jeune femme : du sang en quantité s'étalait sur ses jambes poilus et son costume tout neuf. D'une main tremblante, il retourna la prostituée et lui enleva ses longs cheveux bloncs du visage. Victor eut un mouvement de recul et il heurta l'appuie-tête. Il souleva rapidement la jeune femme et la poussa hors de sa voiture sans ménagement. Puis il fit demi-tour et sans un regard en arrière, l'homme d'affaire brillant abandonna le cadavre derrière lui.

Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et vitreux ; du sang s'échappait de son nez et rejoignait celui qui sortait par sa bouche et ses oreilles. La cocaïne avait eu raison de Madie et infligeait une grande perte de « revenus » à Buck.

Seto fixait anxieusement la trotteuse de la pendule accrochée au mur. Chaque jour, sa plus grande peur était que l'aiguille ralentisse et que le temps se dérègle. Il ne détestait pas l'école en elle-même, mais le contact aux autres élèves le gênait toujours un peu. Seto aimait les choses carrées, bien réglèes et bien définies. Ce n'était pas un hasard si sa matière favorite était les mathématiques. Plusieurs fois sa maitresse avait voulu rencontrer Buck ou Madelaine pour parler des capacités impressionnantes bien que discutables de leur fils ; mais bien sur c'était chose impossible.

La trotteuse était tout près du 12.

« Plus qu'une seconde. » Le garçon retint son souffle.

La trotteuse s'arrêta sur le 12, enfin, mais rien ne se produisit. Seto jeta un regard affolé à la maitresse qui continuait d'écrire au tableau.

La sonnerie retentit alors.

« Déjà ? - S'étonna la vielle femme en se retournant. Elle fixa à son tour la pendule et soupira. - Bon et bien à demain les enfants et n'oubliez pas vos devoirs. »

Seto s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'un ton accusateur :

« Votre pendule avance.

Est-ce si important ? - faisant fi du regard courrucé du garçon, elle poursuivit. - A propos, je n'ai toujours pas rencontré tes parents. Peut-être, ta mère pourrait-elle ...

Ma mère est morte. »

La maîtresse resta bouche bée et se mit soudain à déverser un flot de parole incompréhensible dont Seto devina que se devait être de vagues excuses. Ennuyé, il quitta la classe et se rendit chez lui. Il irait chercher Mokuba dans environ une heure. Il n'aimait pas trop mentir, mais sur le moment, la mort de sa mère lui avait paru être une excellente excuse pour se débarrasser de la vielle maîtresse. Désormais, il regrettait. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle appelerait chez lui et alors, son père ou même sa mère dementirait ses paroles. Il aurait surement droit à une grosse punition. Heureusement, lorsqu'il pénêtra dans l'appartement, il ne trouva personne. Peut-être que sa maîtresse se lasserait d'appeler toujours dans le vide.

Le temps de faire ses devoirs, de préparer le goûter, et il repartit vers l'école pour prendre Mokuba. Arrivé dans la cour, il s'étonna de voir son frère déjà sortit. Une centaine de mètres les séparait, mais il put voir que Mokuba était accompagné de leur père. Seto fronça les sourcils, intrigué et s'avança vers eux. Il vit Buck s'agenouiller et expliquer quelque chose à son fils. Apparemment aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu. Il voulut les appeler, mais une main crochue se ressera sur son épaule. La vieille maîtresse le regardait, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Oh mon pauvre petit, il faudra être fort pour ton petit frère. Je viens de voir ton père et il m'a confirmé ... Oh mon Dieu, mourir si jeune et d'une overdose en plus ... »

Seto eut un mouvement de recul, il se dégagea de la prise de la maîtresse et se mit à courir vers son père. Son frère se mit alors à hurler et s'écroulant par terre, il frappa le bitume de ses poings.

« Tu mens, tu mens ... mamam n'est pas partit, elle n'est pas partit ... pas sans nous. »

Buck remarqua enfin la présence de son deuxième fils, mais il ne sut que dire.

Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, se fut la première fois que Seto sentit couler des larmes sur ses joues.

000

* * *

000

_A bientôt pour la suite !  
_


	5. Au secours, mon père devient fou

_Voici la suite. Encore un peu courts les chapitres, mais vu qu'il y aurait pas mal, je pense que vous me pardonnerez._

000

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Au secours, mon père devient fou.**

Buck lui remit des dizaines de petits sachets de cocaïne et lui dit d'une voix prévenante :

« Surtout, tu fais gaffe aux flics et fais attention à ne pas t'en faire piquer par les clients. »

Seto demeura immobile, les yeux rivés sur la drogue. Son père toussa et un nuage de fumée lui sortit de la bouche. Il écarta sa cigarette.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu es un peu jeune, mais faut bien que le métier rentre un jour. Et puis, tu sais, les affaires vont mal en ce moment. »

Seto fronça les sourcils.

« Ecoute fils, ça fait maintenant 2 semaines que Madie est morte et je sais que Moki et toi vous en souffrez encore. Mais, tu vois, aujourd'hui, c'est ton vieux père qui risque de finir dans le canivaux, alors tu ne vas pas laissé faire ça, pas vrai ?

- Non, murmura le garçon.

- Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Non, répèta Seto plus fort.

Buck émit un rire rauque et donna une claque sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Ca c'est mon fiston. Une dernière chose Seto ; ne touche pas à cette daube. Il manquerait plus que mon propre fils devienne un camé. »

A nouveau son rire emplit l'appartement.

Seto fourra les sachets dans son cartable ; il les vendrait après l'école. Avant de partir, il entra dans sa chambre ; Mokuba profitait que ce soit samedi pour s'offrir une grasse mat. Seto se pencha sur son frère endormi et l'enlaça doucement.

« Tu verras, un jour, on quittera cet endroit, on deviendra riche et on sera enfin heureux. On oubliera tout ça. »

Il eut du mal à se relever, fatigué plus que de coutume, et se mit finalement en route pour son école. Lorsqu'il y parvint, les grilles étaient encore fermées. Il posa son sac à terre et soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix provenir des fenêtres sur sa gauche. Elles donnaient directement sur le bureau de la directrice de la maternelle. Seto s'approcha et put saisir des bribes de la conversation entre celle-ci et une des maîtresses.

« ... encore des morts ... 2 hier ... toujours la cocaïne ...

- Oui, des enfants ici ... perdu leur mère comme ça ...

- saloperie de drogue ... quartier pourri.

Seto s'appuya contre le mur, chancelant.

« Maman, bégaya-t-il, ses yeux se brouillant de larmes.

- ... une prostituée m'a-t-on dit ...

Une colère sourde s'empara alors du garçon assis par terre. Il se releva brusquement et se mit à hurler en cognant sur les vitres.

« La juge pas ! Je t'interdis de la juger. Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! »

Il se saisit alors d'un pavé sur le sol et le lança dans la fenêtre qui se brisa en même temps que les voix des femmes horrifiées. Le gardien ameuté par le vacarme sortit de sa loge et ouvrit les grilles si rapidement que Seto n'eut que le temps de s'enfuir, laissant son cartable derrière lui.

Il courait si vite et depuis si longtemps que sa gorge s'enflammait et que les poings de côté se multipliaient dans son ventre. Seto appréciait cette douleur ; elle l'empêchait de réfléchir. S'il s'arrêtait, il regretterait surement son geste, le trouverait démesuré à présent et surtout il s'épouvanterait d'avoir perdu la drogue de son père. Au lieu de ça, il ne réfléchissait pas et sa course le mena droit au bar que tenait son père.

C'était à moitié un bar d'habitués et à moitié un petit club de strip-tease pour bourgeois. Dans la salle du fond, réservée au patron et quelques privilégiés, les « partenaires » de Buck lui donnaient de bien mauvaises nouvelles.

« Les flics t'ont dans le colimateur Buck. Ils te surveillent depuis cette histoire avec ta pute retrouvée morte ... et enfin, tu devrais peut-être lever le pied quelques temps.

- T'es en train de me dire ... Seto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? - s'interrompit Buck en voyant Seto surgir dans la salle. - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il remarqua alors l'air éffaré de son fils et ordonna à ses acolytes de sortir et de garder l'entrée.

« Alors, quoi ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

Seto prit sa respiration ainsi que son courage et dit avec ce qu'il espérait faire passer pour de l' assurance.

« Papa, je ne veux pas vendre de drogue pour toi. »

Buck le fixa étonné, puis hocha la tête.

« D'accord fils, mais c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu aurais pu me le dire ce soir. Enfin bon, rend-moi la drogue et je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. »

Seto eut un mouvement de recul et devint pâle :

« Je ... je l'ai plus.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai perdue. »

Son père se redressa, faisant tomber sa chaise.

« Tu l'as quoi ? Elle est où ? ELLE EST OU ? Répéta-t-il en hurlant et saisissant Seto par le col de sa chemise.

- A l'école, elle est à l'école ... j'ai balancé un pavet dans une fenêtre et ... »

Ce fut à son père de pâlir un bref instant, puis son visage s'empourpra de nouveau et il se mit à hurler.

« Tu as balancé un pavé...balancé comme ça ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il gifla le garçon avec une force inouïe. Seto s'écroula par terre, sonné autant par le choc que par le fait que son père l'ait frappé.

Buck tournait en rond, il soufflait comme un boeuf et bredouillait avec rage.

« Les flics sur mon dos ... mon propre fils ... - puis se tournant vers Seto. - Tu aimes ça gâcher de l'argent, tu veux me faire tuer, hein avoue ! »

Seto hocha la tête négativement, incapable de parler.

« Avoue ! Hurla Buck avec fureur.

- Non, je ...

- Tais-toi ! »

Il le gifla à nouveau et se retourna pour prendre de la cocaïne dans un tiroir.

« Tu veux me faire perdre de l'argent, pas vrai ? Alors vas-y continue ! »

Il avait ouvert le paquet blanc et vidait la drogue blanche sur le visage de son fils.

Seto se débattait et hurlait de terreur. Il sentait la poudre s'infiltrer dans son nez.

« Continue à me faire perdre de l'argent, vas-y ! » Hurla Buck en reprenant un paquet.

Seto s'étouffa quand une quantité énorme de drogue lui tomba dans la gorge. Lorsqu'il toussa, un nuage de poudre atterit sur le visage de son père. Celui-ci poussa un cri de rage et donna un dernier coup à Seto. Puis, il jeta le reste du paquet et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Les 2 autres hommes le suivirent dehors en s'efforçant d'apaiser les clients.

« Patron ? Interrogea l'un d'eux une fois à l'extérieur.

- C'est un vrai bordel là-bas, je compte sur vous pour remettre de l'ordre rapidement. Vous avez raison pour le flics, je vais faire gaffe. Bon, je reviens dès que possible.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? S'enquit le deuxième homme.

-D'abord chez moi pour me changer. Ensuite, je file à l'école de mon fils, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer.

- D'ailleurs, à propos de ton fils, il est encore dans la salle, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

- Vous faîtes ce qu'il faut, répondit simplement Buck, puis il monta dans sa voiture et s'éloigna rapidement.

000

* * *

000

_Tadam !! Que va-t-il se passer ?_


	6. La lumière dans les ténèbres

_A anothergirl, Tanakacchi et loona et à tous ceux auquels je ne peux répondre directement. Merci pour vos reviews. _

_000_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La lumière dans les ténèbres**

Ashina était l'homme de main de Buck depuis presque 2 ans maintenant et il avait toujours fait ce que lui ordonnait son patron sans poser de questions. Aujourd'hui encore, il obéïrait à ses ordres. Ross lui était tout aussi fidèle, mais plus simplement parce qu'il manquait cruellement de jugeote. La conjugaison de ses 2 hommes auraient ainsi pu conduire à une terrible tragédie.

Lorsqu'ils pénêtrèrent dans l'arrière salle, leur expérience du sang et de la violence des rues, ne su les préparer au spectacle. La pièce nageait dans un véritable nuage de poussière blanche. Couvert de cette poudre, Seto gisait au milieu de la pièce. Le sang qui coulait de son nez ne faisait que ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.

Ross émit un juron, tandis qu' Ashina se penchait sur le garçon. Il hocha la tête et grogna :

« Il fait une overdose. Je pense que ... - il observa un instant les yeux vitreux et presque sans vie de Seto. - Je pense que c'est trop tard. Il va mourir.

- Non, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Ca t'arrive de réfléchir. Si on l'emmène à l'hôpital, ils remonteront jusqu'à Buck et il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

- Oui, mais ...

- Buck nous a dit de faire ce qu'il fallait, alors on va faire ce qu'il faut. »

Ross voulut protester, mais Ashina avait déjà saisit le garçon par sa veste. Il ordonna à son partenaire de l'aider et ils s'engagèrent vers le fond de la salle.

« Amène la voiture ! » S'exclama Ashina.

L'autre homme sortit par la seconde porte et se retrouva dans une ruelle déserte derrière le bar. Il se précipita et revint rapidement avec le véhicule. Les 2 acolytes de Buck mirent alors le garçon dans le coffre et firent route vers la sortie de la ville.

Au bout de 2 heures et demies, Ashina stoppa la voiture sur une route dans la « campagne ».

« Ici, ca sera parfait. »

Ross le fixa éberlué.

« Quoi ? Mais, on ne va pas laisser un gosse ...

- Viens voir un truc. » Siffla son partenaire, agacé.

Ils quittèrent la voiture et Ashina ouvrit le coffre.

« Regarde-le ton gosse, – les yeux fermés et les paupières bleues, le corps immobile – il est déjà mort. »

Sur ce, les deux hommes se saisirent du corps et le jetèrent dans le fossé sur le bas-côté, puis ils repartirent.

« Le fossé est profond, aucun véhicule ne le verra. Espèront juste qu'un promeneur ne le trouvera pas avant qu'il ne soit décomposé. »

Dans le dît fossé, le coeur de Seto battait encore, mais il cesserait bien vite de vivre, tout comme son cerveau qui était déjà cliniquement mort.

Quelque part en Egypte, Marik Ishtar fixait un hiéroglyphe sur un des murs de sa « maison » souterraine. Tout à coup, un hurlement résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles et frappa les parois. Le jeune garçon reconnu la voix de son père et pas tout à fait inconsciemment, il en fut heureux. Il ne détestait pas vraiment son père, mais celui-ci le maintenait dans cet endroit comme un ... comme son prisonnier. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il hurla à nouveau, l'enfant sut que ce n'était qu'un cri de surprise et non de douleur ou de peur. Il s'arracha de sa contemplation et se dirigea vers la provenance du bruit, mais en chemin il tomba sur sa grande soeur qui lui interdit formellement d'aller plus loin. Il s'énerva, et soudain, une lumière blanche emplit le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Interrogea Marik, inquiet.

Sa soeur ne répondit rien. Au premier cri de son père, elle s'était précipité, mais celui-ci lui avait ordonné de quitter la salle. La salle où tous les objets du millénium était exposés. La salle d'où provenait cette lumière aveuglante. La salle où Ishtar père tentait vainement de comprendre pourquoi la baguette du millénium irradiait maintenant avec une telle puissance. Elle s'était dabord mise à trembler, à devenir comme folle, puis il y avait ce phénomène. L'Egyptien se protégea les yeux, mais ne se résolut pas à quitter la pièce.

Sur la petite route de campagne, une lumière similaire entourait désormais le garçon dans le fossé. Elle était cependant moins agressive; elle formait au contraire un halo floconneux autour de Seto. Dans son cerveau, les lésions causées par la drogue se réparèrent petit à petit. Le sang s'effaça de son visage doré comme asséché par la douce chaleur des rayons lumineux. Il faisait chaud dans ce cocon protecteur et la terre dure et humide ne touchait pas Seto car celui-ci flottait. Plusieurs heures passèrent. Puis, le jeune garçon pleinement vivant émit un petit grognement. Il dormait.

Une jeune femme, au volant de sa clio rouge, était pressée d'atteindre sa maison. Non pas parce que son mari l'attendait – il rentrait demain – mais parce qu'elle détestait rouler de nuit. Tandis qu'elle commençait à somnoler, quelque chose sur le bas-côté attira son attention. Quelque chose qui brillait dans le fossé. Elle se gara et se baissa pour récupérer son portable dans la boite à gants. Elle envisageait d'appeler la police ou les secours car elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle avait vu. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la lumière avait disparu. Au même instant, la baguette avait elle aussi cessé d'irradier en Egypte. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, mais descendit néanmoins de sa voiture. Penchée sur le fossé, il lui fallut 1 seconde à peine pour découvrir un corps à l'intérieur. Elle poussa une exclamation étouffée, gémit le nom du seigneur et se jeta dans le fossé. Elle observa le jeune garçon et se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas blessé. Elle composa le numéro du SAMU et attendit. Quand une voix à l'autre bout du fil lui répondit, elle n'écoutait plus.

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Seto. Elle raccrocha. La jeune femme avait décider qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de lui elle-même après tout. Elle le souleva délicatement, l'installa sur le siège arrière et boucla sa ceinture. Puis elle enleva son manteau et son pull et fit au garçon un oreiller de fortune.

En redémarrant, elle songea à la lumière. Sans celle-ci, elle n'aurait probablement jamais vu l'enfant. Il serait alors resté dieu seul sait combien de temps sur cette route peu fréquentée.

000

* * *


	7. Une famille ?

_Voici la suite. Tu vas découvrir, anothergirl, comment Buck va plus ou moins s'en sortir._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_000_

* * *

_000_**  
**

**Chapitre 6 : Une famille ?**

**000 **

Seto plissa ses yeux encore fermés sous l'effet d'un rayon de soleil. Peu à peu, ses iris bleus s'habituèrent et il se redressa sur le lit. Le garçon jeta un oeil autour de lui. La chambre lui était inconnue ; décorée avec goût, quelques tableaux ornaient les murs, la pièce possèdait une porte-fenêtre à demi-ouverte.

« Pardonne-moi pour la lumière, mais tu dors depuis plus de 15 heures. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de te réveiller. »

Une jeune femme blonde, au regard tendre, se tenait assise dans un fauteuil d'osier à droite du lit.

« Bonjour. C'est tout de même plus confortable qu'un fossé, non ? »

Seto fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. La jeune femme se leva et s'assit sur le matelas.

« Je t'ai trouvé cette nuit sur le bas-côté d'une route. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Seto parut réfléchir un instant, puis choisissant avec soin ses mots, il répondit :

« Je l'ignore. Mais mon père est un dealer et un proxénète qui a plus ou moins tué ma mère. Quant à moi, j'ai fait une overdose de cocaïne, je crois. Pourtant, j'ai survécu et je ne sais pas comment. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, mais fit un sourire au garçon presque au même moment. Puis elle éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Sois sans crainte, je ne ris pas de tes malheurs. J'ai simplement eu l'idée fugace et folle de te garder ici avec moi, de t'adopter.

- M'adopter ? J'ai un petit frère, vous savez.

- Alors, je pourrais avoir 2 enfants.

- Je crois que j'aimerai vivre dans cette maison, dit Seto en rejettant les couvertures.- Mais il me semble qu'adopter est très difficile, surtout si les enfants ont encore des parents vivants.

- L'argent permet souvent de passer au-dessus de la loi. Or, mon mari et moi en possèdont énormément. »

Seto sortit du lit et réalisa que par respect pour lui, la dame ne l'avait pas déshabillé. Il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Il se rapprocha d'un tableau.

« Vous êtes assez riche pour acheter des tableaux de maîtres. »

La propriétaire des lieux eut un rire discret.

« De maîtres ? J'aimerai bien. Ces oeuvres sont de mon mari. En ce moment, il visite une ultime galerie ; il rentre ce soir. Nous tenons tous deux notre argent de nos famille respective ... des aristocrates.

- Pratique, souffla Seto. Vous dîtes vouloir m'adopter et que l'argent n'est pas un problème. Avoir un enfant naturel, vous pose-t-il un problème ? »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, et sans prêter attention à l'indiscrétion de Seto, elle lui confia tout. Comme il venait de le faire sur sa propre vie.

« Je ne peux avoir d'enfant. Du moins pas pour l'instant. J'ai quelque chose dans mon corps qui fait que l'enfant pourrait tomber très malade. Mais, ce ne sont que des possibilités.

- Possibilités ?

- Les médecins ne savent pas encore ce que j'ai, mais ils sont plutôt optimistes.

- Il ne faut jamais se fier à ces charlatans. Ils n'ont même pas vu que ma mère était une droguée quand elle est venue chercher mon frère à l'hôpital il y a ... il y a longtemps. »

A nouveau, la jeune femme rie, mais Seto savait que ce n'était pas de ses propos. Elle était ce genre de personnes qui s'échappent dans un monde meilleur de temps en temps comme pour oublier les horreurs du véritable monde. Seto n'était pas ce genre de personne, mais il trouvait ça charmant chez cette femme.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec grâce et il eut l'impression que ses grands yeux exprimaient la joie de vivre à eux seuls. Il en était certain maintenant. Il aimerait l'avoir pour maman.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit sa main.

« Je m'appelle Cécilia. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

Cette question rappelait à Seto, cette même demande à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il avait emmené son petit frère blessé, l'infirmière lui avait demandé son nom. Et il le lui avait donné, mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu, soudain plus intéressée par Madie qui venait de débarquer. Il lui avait donné son prénom et son nom, il lui avait donné son identité. Cela avait-il servi à quoi que soit ?

« Ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir.

- Le fait de me dire ton prénom va t'attacher à moi ? »

Seto hocha la tête et déclara qu'il devait partir.

« Tu sais, après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, je devrais prévenir la police.

- Vous auriez dû le faire quand vous m'avez trouvé dans le fossé. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, pourquoi ? »

Cécilia prit quelque chose dans un tiroir et le tendit à Seto.

« Parce que, bien que ça me fende le coeur de te voir partir, je sais que tu t'en sortiras dans la vie. J'ai confiance. »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit l'espèce de fascicule qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il s' agissait des horaires de trains et d'une carte de la ville et de ses environs. Au premier coup d'oeil, Seto sut qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs heures pour regagner sa cité.

« Je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas d'argent pour payer ton billet de train. »

Seto ne répondit pas, il était heureux d'avoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui le comprit si bien. Il franchit le seuil et descendit des escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers Cécilia. Elle se tenait près de lui sur les dernières marches.

« Je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais d'ici quelques années, je ne me souviendrais même plus de votre visage. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Seto ne retint pas ses larmes ; puis il sortit sans se retourner.

000

* * *

000

_Je posterais bientôt la suite._


	8. La boucle est bouclée

_Non, il ne s'agissait pas de l'infirmière. En revanche, j'espère que ça parait assez clair qu'il s'agit de Cécilia Pégasus ( blonde, malade, aristocrate, mari peintre ...)._

_Enfin ce n'est pas certain. Libre à vous, lecteur, de le penser ou non. _

_000_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 7 : La boucle est bouclée**

000**  
**

Mokuba aurait préféré mourir tant il avait peur. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et tremblait que son père rentre dans la pièce. D' ordinaire, il ne craignait pas autant Buck, mais d'habitude, son frère était avec lui. Le fait d'ignorer où se trouvait Seto l'accablait davantage. Il se couvrit les oreilles car son père commençait à hurler dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas entendre, il ne voulais pas entendre, non, il ne le voulait pas.

« Où est-il ? Où est Seto ? Où est mon fils ? » Hurlait Buck en cognant dans les murs et les meubles, mais aussi sur ses acolytes.

« Mais Buck, tu nous avais ordonné de ... »

Ross ne finit pas sa phrase car il dû vainement tenter d'esquiver le poing de son patron.

« Ashina ! Où est mon fils ?

- Il a fait une overdose ...

- NON ! Ne dis pas ça !"

Buck pâlit comme s'il prenait conscience tout à coup qu'il avait tué son fils.

« Il est mort, Buck. On est désolé, Buck, bredouilla Ross.

- Non ! Faut pas dire ça, faut pas dire ça ! Hurla Mokuba qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Il se jetta sur son père. - Papa, je t'en prie. Dis-leur d'arrêter dire ça ! »

Seto rentra alors dans la pièce et dit appela son frère. Celui-ci se précipita sur le jeune garçon qui tomba à genoux. Mokuba, secoué de spasmes, serra son frère aussi fort que lui permettaient ses petits bras.

Buck s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de son fils. Seto était sur de n'avoir jamais vu son père pleurer. Peu importe, il ne pensait pas pouvoir oublier les coups sur le visage et la cocaïne dans la gorge. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir pardonner son crâne en train de se fendre en deux, ses yeux transpercés par des lames invisibles et chauffées à blanc.  
Son regard passa à Ross et Ashina. Ils n'étaient plus si effrayants depuis que leur visage avait pris la couleur d'un linge.

Derrière la porte de l'appartement, 3 flics se préparaient à frapper. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent fait, ils s'annoncèrent avec force.

De l'autre côté, Buck ordonnait aux 2 autres adultes de la pièce de sortir par la fenêtre.

« Veux-tu qu'on emmène les gosses avec nous, Buck ? Proposa Ashina.

- Non ! Refusa Buck en lui lançant un regard sans équivoque. Puis il s'adressa aux enfants. - Allez vous cacher dans la chambre. »

Les policiers firent trembler la porte plus fort et se mirent à hurler. Buck se prépara à ouvrir, mais avant il s'adressa à Seto d'une voix brisée par l'émotion :

« Content de te revoir, fiston. »

Les 3 hommes en civil – mieux valait ne pas se ballader dans le quartier habillés en « poulets » – pénètrent dans l'appartement.

« J'ai beaucoup affaire aujourd'hui, messieurs. S'il vous plaît, allons-y tout de suite. »

Sans poser plus de questions, les hommes quittèrent l'immeuble avec Buck.

Dans la chambre, les sentiments qui ressentaient les 2 enfants se passaient de mots. Mokuba continuait de pleurer et ne lachait pas son frère. Ils s'étaient allongés par terre dans l'obscurité. Au bout de quelques instants, Mokuba sombra dans le sommeil. Seto n'avait aucun besoin de dormir depuis sa très longue « sieste », aussi resta-t-il sans bouger. Il garda son frère dans les bras et contempla le plafond qu'il entrevoyait grâce à la lumière qui passait sous la porte. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Peu à peu, il regrettait de ne pas être resté chez Cécilia. Son père avait été emmené par la police ; peut-être serait-il arrêté et peut-être qu'il serait placé avec son frère dans une famille. Seto songea à retourner vers la jeune femme et lui dire d'utiliser son argent pour les adopter. Mais elle lui avait soufflé qu'elle avait confiance. Qu'il s'en sortirai seul. C'est du moins ce qu'avait compris Seto. Le jeune garçon était fier et il ne s'imagineait pas sortir de la misère pour aller vivre de suite dans une merveilleuse famille fortunée. Non, selon lui, son évolution devait se faire de manière progressive. Il s'était promis de devenir riche un jour, mais il devait le devenir grâce à ses propres moyens : les épreuves devaient être grandes avant qu'il puisse éradiquer son passé, son détestable passé.

Après plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire, Buck put ressortir du poste de police. Néanmoins, on lui assura que sa liberté serait de courte durée. Le dealer savait que s'il ne quittait pas la ville, voire le pays, il serait effectivement sous les verrous dans peu de temps. Il détestait donné raison à ces crétins de flics, mais il envisageait de partir dès ce soir. Pensif, ses pas le menèrent machinalement vers un bar, plutôt mal famé : il avait besoin d'un petit remontant pour remettre ses idées au clair et prendre la bonne décision.

Sobre, il sut qu'il partirait ce soir. Mais il hésitait à emmener ses enfants. Il songea avec amertume à ce qu'il avait fait à Seto.

« Il serait sans doute mieux pour eux d'être placés dans une autre famille que de rester avec moi. »

Après le 1er verre, il envisagea d'abandonner son « job » actuel et d'emmener tout de même Mokuba et Seto. Après le 2ième verre, il pensait que conserver son « job » lui permettrait de payer les études de ses fils. Il avait finalement décidé de les prendre avec lui. Après le 6ième verre, Buck savait où ils fuiraient tous les 3. Après le 7ième verre, il se leva, vacilla et se dit que ses fils pourraient l'aider dans son « job » dans leur futur nouveau pays.

Il quitta le bar à 0 h 43 du matin et se mit en route vers l'appartement vers 2 h. Comme il s'en doutait, ses 2 fils refusèrent de partir. Mokuba objecta que tous ses amis se trouvaient ici, dans le quartier, dans son école. Seto, lui, ne comprenait pas comment ils pourraient se refaire une vie dans un pays étranger.

Buck avait répété les répliques qu'il comptait leur dire, mais actuellement, chaque mot de ses enfants était une torture. Il avait mal à la tête et la boule de colère au creux de son estomac ne cessait de grossir.

« On part et puis c'est tout ! »Hurla-t-il tout à coup.

Seto et Mokuba le fixèrent bouche bée, visiblement effrayés. C'est alors que pour l'ennuyer davantage, le plus jeune des frères se mit à sangloter.

« Ne cries pas, ne cries pas ! Je n'aime pas quand tu cries, papa ! »

Son mal de tête s'accru encore ainsi que sa colère et il ordonna à son fils de se taire. Lorsqu'il leva la main, Mokuba poussa un cri et se mit à courir vers la porte. Buck voulut le rattraper, mais Seto le retint en lui sautant sur le dos. Tandis que le père jurait et se débarassait de son fils, Mokuba avait déjà descendus les escaliers, se précipitant dehors.

Buck poussa un cri de rage et saisit Seto par les cheveux, puis il l'obligea à s'assoir sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il alla fermer la porte et Seto songea un instant à s'enfuir, mais il demeura paralysé. Buck revint vers lui et le jeune garçon sentit l'odeur de l'alcool sur son visage :

« Alors, tu veux jouer les durs. Tu veux que ton père aille en prison, c'est ça ? - il avait la même lueur démente dans le regard que la dernière fois. - Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne supporte pas que mon propre fils complote. »

Seto se dit intérieurement avec terreur que Buck avait de nouveau perdu la raison. Mais cette fois, il préféra ne rien dire, ne pas tenter de se défendre. Apparemment, il eut raison car son père lui tourna le dos soudainement.

« Ecoute, fiston ! On va faire un jeu. Si tu gagnes, tu pourras rester ici avec ton frère. Mais, si c'est moi qui gagne, je déciderai de ce qu'il adviendra de vous deux. On va imaginé qu'on a chacun 2000 points de vie. On perd à chaque fois que l'adversaire tombe par terre, sinon ça ne compte pas, d'accord ?

- Quoi ? Bafouilla Seto, tétanisé. - Qu'est-ce que tu ... ? »

Il sentit la bague de Buck s'enfoncer dans sa machoire et ses côtes s'enflammer quand il frappa le sol.

« Tu perds 250 points, je commence bien. A ton tour. »

Seto secoua la tête et recula comme il put, toujours au sol.

« Comment, tu ne veux pas jouer ?

- Papa ...Non !. »

Ce cri traduisait plus de la terreur pure que de la douleur. Buck venait de lui mettre une gifle qui l'avait envoyé rouler plus loin.

« Aller un petit effort, Seto. Je suis certain que tu rêves de me frapper depuis longtemps. »

Le jeune garçon se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur et fonça sur Buck, oubliant un court instant qu'il n'avait que 10 ans. L'homme l'évita et lui envoya son poing sur la tempe au passage. Seto s'écroula, complètement sonné.

" Ah ah, il y avait un piège. Tu déclares forfait ? lui demanda Buck. - Tu abandonnes la partie ? »

Seto releva la tête difficilement et murmura :

« Ne compare pas ma vie à un jeu !

- Mais la vie n'est qu'un jeu. Toute cette merde n'est qu'une vaste blague où tous les coups sont permis. Tu dois être prêt à mourir pour gagner la partie, pour gagner le jeu. »

Brusquement, il frappa le garçon dans l'estomac.

« 450 points de vie perdu. Fais attention, il ne t'en reste plus que 50. »

La tête de Seto heurta le carrelage de l'appartement et celui-ci se brisa dans un bruit aigu.

« Aller, relèves-toi et termine la partie ! Si tu ne joues pas, je vais encore prendre ton tour, hurla l'homme au-dessus de lui. - Relève-toi et joue !

- Je peux pas, gémit Seto qui se trainait face contre terre.

- Très bien dans ce cas ...- l'homme sortit un énorme flingue de sa ceinture et la pointa sur le jeune garçon. - ...je vais prendre les 50 points de vie qui te reste. »

Il se baissa et rapprocha le canon de l'arme de la tempe de Seto. Celui-ci pouvait sentir le métal glacé contre sa peau. Malgré sa machoire cassée, il parvint à dire ces quelques mots.

« Papa, je t'en prie. »

Buck pressa la détente et un coup de feu se fit entendre. Le bruit de la détonation se répercuta plusieurs fois dans la pièce avant de disparaître.

000

* * *

_Voilà encore une fois, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Niark niark ! _

_Mais si vous le saurez ... dans le chapitre suivant. _


	9. Grand frère, je veille

_On y est. Retour au premier chapitre avec ce qui s'est réellement passé avec le pistolet et la détonation. _

_Non, non, rassure toi, Anothergirl, c'est loin d'être la fin. Il reste encore 4 ou 5 chapitres. Et ils vont réserver bien des surprises.  
_

_000_ **  
**

* * *

_000 _

**Chapitre 8 : Grand frère, je veille.**

**000 **

Buck sentit une cuisante douleur lui lacérée l'épaule. Il poussa un hurlement et se tourna vers l'origine du coup de feu. Mokuba se tenait dans l'entrée, un pistolet à la main.

« Ne touche plus à mon frère ! Si tu lui tires dessus, je jure ... » Murmura Mokuba d'une voix blanche.

Il pointa à nouveau l'arme sur son père. Celui-ci leva les bras et lui sourit, un peu crispé.

« Mokuba, mon arme n'est pas chargée. »

Puis il s'approcha de son fils.

« N'avance pas ! Hurla le petit garçon. Son père fit encore un pas. - Non, n'approche pas ! »

Seto entendit tout à coup son frère poussé un cri et puis plusieurs coups de feu. Sa vision se brouilla et il ne put soutenir sa tête plus longtemps. La dernière image qu'il eut de l'appartement fut celle d'une salle remplie d'ombres et de silhouettes. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir et c'est avec joie qu'il accueillit l'inconscience protectrice.

Dans l'hôpital, Mokuba trouvait la discussion des policiers un peu trop compliquée pour lui. Il réussit à leur fausser compagnie bien qu'ils soient chargés de le surveiller. Il erra un instant dans l'hôpital, puis ses pas le menèrent vers une chambre bien particulière. Seto se trouvait dans cette chambre. Mokuba n'avait pas le droit d'entrer car son frère devait se reposer. Cependant, il y avait une grande vitre qui lui permettait de voir son frère. Le plus jeune des garçons toqua sur la surface de verre. Seto se reveilla et tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Il eut un faible sourire que lui renvoya son frère. Mokuba appuya sa tête contre la vitre et remercia ... peu importe qui il remerciait, il l'ignorait. Mais il était si heureux que son grand frère aille bien.

Un policier s'approcha derrière le garçon et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Je dois discuter avec ton frère, Mokuba. Ensuite, tu pourras aller le voir.

- D'accord, Monsieur Perrot. »

L'homme pénêtra dans la chambre. Mokuba songea qu'on lui avait interdit d'entrer dans la pièce ; mais peut-être que cette mesure ne s'appliquait pas pour un policier.

« Comment vas-tu ? Demanda ce dernier au garçon allongé.

- Comment va mon frère ?

- Tu l'a échappé belle, si on n'était pas intervenu ...

- Comment va mon frère ? » Répéta Seto.

Perrot jeta un oeil à Mokuba, puis répondit :

« Il va bien. »

Seto fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce qu'il a tué notre père ?

- Non, il lui a seulement tiré dans l'épaule.

-Alors, il est vivant ? »

Perrot hésita un instant.

« Non, quand nous sommes entrés dans l'appartement, tout s'est passé très vite. Il a arraché l'arme des mains de Mokuba et il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de la prison, je suppo ...

- Comment mon frère a-t-il eu une arme ?"

Perrot s'étonna que la mort de Buck ne choque pas plus le garçon, mais il ne le montra nullement.

« Mokuba savait que Buck cachait une arme dans son bar. Il a courut jusque là-bas et comme il est le fils du patron, on l'a laissé rentrer sans problème.

- Alors, il m'a sauvé. »

Seto semblait confus, mais il se ressaisit et dit d'un ton accusateur :

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez venu à l'appartement ?

- Un de vos voisins nous a averti du bruit. Au début, je l'avoue, nous ne voulions pas bouger pour un simple tapage nocturne. Et puis, nous nous sommes rendu compte que l'adresse fournie par le voisin était celle de Buck ...

- Et donc, vous avez foncé pour nous sauver ... ce que vous auriez dû faire depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. »

Un silence gêné s'installa, mais Seto décida de le briser.

« Ne vous prenez pas la tête. Maintenant, dîtes-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour mon frère et moi ?

- On va vous placer dans un orphelinat où vous attendrez qu'une famille vous adopte. Mais je vous promet de vous téléphoner et de venir vous voir aussi.

- Pourquoi, feriez-vous ça ?

-Parce que je vous aime bien, répondit simplement Perrot. - Bien, je vais laisser ton frère entrer à présent. A bientôt Seto. »

L'homme s'éloigna et poussa Mokuba à l'intérieur. Les deux frères se fixèrent un instant, puis Seto balança :

« Alors comme ça, tu as vu Papa se faire sauter la cervelle.

- Oui et je lui ai tiré dessus aussi. »

Seto soupira puis fit signe à Mokuba d'approcher. Il prit celui-ci par les épaules.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur Moki. Ce sera toujours mieux que ce qu'on a vécu, tu sais. Maintenant, on va avoir une vie nouvelle. »

_000_

* * *

_000_

_La suite de l'histoire se passera dans l'orphelinat comme vous vous en doutez. _

_Un peu de répit pour nos héros, ce n'est pas plus mal.  
_


	10. Arrivée et entretien à l'orphelinat

_Bonne lecture !_

_000_

* * *

_000_**  
**

**Chapitre 9 : Arrivée et entretien à l'orphelinat**

Perrot déposa les deux frères devant une grille. Il leur dit que quelqu'un allait leur faire visiter les lieux et leur en expliquer le fonctionnement. Il leur dit aussi qu'il reviendrait les voir très bientôt. Puis il remonta dans son automobile et s'éloigna dans un nuage de fumée.

« Vieille caisse ! Il ne doit pas être très riche, notre sauveur. » Décréta Seto.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la grille et purent voir 3 bâtiments de pierre étirés horizontalement sur une cinquantaine de mètres chacun. Certains murs semblaient plus décrépis et du lierre en recouvrait la totalité. Seto eut un sourire ; il aimait ce genre d'endroit mystérieux surplombant un immense jardin et loin de la puanteur des villes.

Au contraire, Mokuba sut au premier coup d'oeil sur l'endroit qu'il le détesterait.

Et Seto sut au premier coup d'oeil sur son frère que celui-ci ne réussirait jamais à s'adapter.

Au milieu de la grande cour, sur un chemin de petits cailloux, ils virent une silhouette se diriger vers eux. Bientôt, la tache sombre devint masculine et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années les salua d'un signe de la main. Il ouvrit la grille et leur fit un sourire éclatant.

« Salut les enfants, alors ça boume ? »

Seto trouvait que ce langage ne correspondait pas au physique de l'inconnu. Grand, large d'épaule et surement recouvert de poils de la tête au pied, il ressemblait davantage à un entraineur de football américain.

« Je m'appelle Raphël Davis. Mais appelez-moi Raph, je vous en prie. Je suis le directeur de cet orphelinat. »

Seto et Mokuba échangèrent un regard.

« Oui, je sais, ça étonne toujours.

- Vous accueillez toujours en personne les nouveaux venus ? Interrogea l'aîné.

- Toujours. Mais il faut dire que les orphelins ne débarquent pas par centaine en général, dit-il en éclatant de rire. - A nouveau, un regard entre les deux frères. - Mais, cela dit, heureusement, poursuivit l'homme, plus sérieux.

- Monsieur ...

Raph ! Rappela le directeur.

- Très bien. Raph, est-ce que vous allez nous faire visiter ?

- Vous faire ... ? Non, vous allez visiter tous seuls, comme des grands.

Il leur demanda s'ils avaient l'heure et leur dit de passer à son bureau à 17h ; jusque là, « faîtes ce que bon vous semble », c'était ses mots. Il dit également que n'importe qui pourrait les aider à trouver son bureau.

Quand il se fut assez éloigné, Mokuba s'exclama :

« Drôle de coco !

- Drôle de coco ?

- Maman disait toujours ça quand elle trouvait quelqu'un étrange. »

Seto n'avait nulle envie de converser sur sa mère, c'est pourquoi il entraîna son frère et commença à explorer le jardin. Tandis que Mokuba traînait les pieds, Seto sautillait presque sur place : deux semaines passées à l'hôpital lui avait redonné goût aux ballades en extérieur.

Soudain, le garçon poussa un cri. En un instant, Mokuba était face à lui, inquiet. Mais le visage de Seto rayonnait. A nouveau, il poussa un cri, un cri de joie ; il prit son frère dans les bras et s'écroula avec lui sur le gazon humide. Allongé sur le dos, serrant son frère, Seto éclata de rire.

« Ca va être super ! »

Il embrassa son frère sur la joue et se releva. Seto se mit à courir en riant toujours et Mokuba eut dû mal à le suivre. L'aîné s'arrêta sous un porche, le rire déformé par son manque de souffle. Les 2 frères se reposaient contre un mur lorsque Seto aperçu dans la salle en face d'eux une montagne de jeux de société. Par chance, la salle n'était pas fermée. Pour la 1ère fois, Mokuba perdit son air renfrogné. Jamais ils n'avaient vu autant de jeux de leur vie, hormis dans les magasins. Tandis qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux émerveillés, Seto crut apercevoir quelque chose dépassé de sous une grosse armoire. Il se mit à plat ventre sur la moquette et tendit le bras. Il ressortit le plein de poussière et avec dans sa main, une boite couverte de moisissure. Il l'ouvrit presque cérémonieusement comme on le ferait avec un coffre à trésor. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent à la découverte ce que protégeait la vieille boite.

« Regarde Moki, c'est un jeu d'échec. Il est magnifique. Il était caché sous cette armoire. C'est un échiquier secret.»

Mokuba ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son frère.

« Est-ce que tu sais y jouer au moins ? »

Seto, une fois debout, sortit les pièces taillées dans le bois et vernis et les plaça sur une table.

« On m'avait appris à l'école. Mais, à la maison, je n'avais ni jeu ni adversaire.

- Moi, je pourrais jouer contre toi. Tu m'apprendras ?

- Bien sur. »

Comme son frère était toujours subjugué, le plus jeune essaya de mettre le doigt sur une chose qui le dérangeait depuis leur entrée dans l'orphelina. Enfin, il compris.

« Seto, pourquoi c'est désert ? Je veux dire où sont les autres enfants.

- Et bien, tu sais, on est jeudi. Ils doivent être à l'école.

- Et nous. Pourquoi on n'y est pas ? Interrogea le garçon, presque furieux.

- Depuis quand tu as envie d'aller à l'école ?

- Depuis que je déteste cet endroit.

Seto soupira.

« Mokuba, tu as conscience que se sera aussi une nouvelle école.

- Mais ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ici c'est une cage pour les passés douleureux. Je ne veux pas vivre avec des gens comme moi.»

Mokuba tourna le dos à son frère pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes. Mais Seto était heureux et n'avait aucune envie cette fois de réconforter son cadet. Il le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

« Arrêtes de te morfondre et attends de voir. On n'est même pas là depuis une heure. Bon, il faut trouver le bureau de l'autre « coco », il va être temps.

- Pourquoi le juge ne nous a pas mis dans une famille d'accueil ?

- Aucune idée et je m'en fiche d'ailleurs. Aller dépêches-toi ! ».

10 minutes passèrent avant qu'ils trouvent une personne pour leur indiquer le bureau de Davis. Ce fut le jardinier qui les y conduisit.

« A croire que les clichés ont la dent dure. » Songeait Seto.

Et pour cause, le jardinier était vieux, noir avec des cheveux grisonnants, un peu gâteux sur les bords mais gentil dans son genre. Et surtout, et bien, c'était un homme. Seto ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour vu une femme « jardinière professionnelle ».

Raph les accueillit à bras ouverts et leur présenta une fillette à peine plus grande que Mokuba.

« Voici Sarah, elle est un peu malade, c'est pourquoi elle n'est pas à l'école. Mais pas suffisement malade pour ne pas donner un coup de main, n'est-ce pas Sarah ? »

La fillette rouse hocha la tête. Elle prit alors Mokuba par la main.

« Viens ! Je vais te faire visiter ce que tu n'as pas vu. »

Fasciné par le visage plein de candeur de la fillette, le jeune frère la suivit sans émettre un son.

« Seto, tu restes ici ! J'aimerai que nous discutions. »

Le directeur l'invita ensuite à s'assoir dans un coin du bureau. Davis prit une chaise et s'installa en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas de bureau entre lui et le jeune orphelin ; après tout ce n'était pas un entretien d'embauche.

« Alors, je vais t'expliquer brièvement comment ça fonctionne ici, et tu le répéteras à ton frère. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, mais après tout ... Alors ... lever à 6h30 et petit déjeuner avec tout le monde. A 7h30, le bus pour l'école passe et le midi, vous mangez à la cantine. Retour ici à 17h. Il y a une aide aux devoirs pendant 3h maximum, 1h au minimum. Selon, le temps qu'il reste, on peut s'occuper comme on veut. Tu découvriras bientôt les activités que nous proposons. Le dîner est à 19h30 et le coucher à 21h30. Des questions ? »

Seto aquiesça.

« Et pour le week-end et les vacances ?

- Le week-end, aide aux devoirs, sortie en ville, jeux, ... enfin tout ce que tu faisais avant. Pour les vacances, ça dépend. Il arrive qu'on organise des petits voyages, sinon on reste dans l'orphelinat. D'autres questions ? »

A nouveau, Seto opina du chef.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir exactement ? »

Davis sourit, se leva et fouilla dans son bureau. Il revint un document dans les mains.

« Voici ton dossier scolaire. J'ai constaté que tu étais un très bon élève. En fait, un de tes profs te qualifierait même de surdoué.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ton prof de mathématique. Il dit que tu sais faire des choses en maths que lui-même n'a jamais appris. Des choses qu'on étudies bien après le Bac.

- J'adore les maths ; j'empruntais beaucoup de livres sur le sujet.

- Empruntait ? - Répéta Davis. - Mais tu vas continuer. Il a une bibliothèque en ville où tous nos enfants sont inscrits d'office. Je sais que ton prof n'a jamais pu confier à tes parents combien tu étais doué étant donné les circonstances. »

Davis attendait visiblement une réaction chez l'enfant ; réaction qui ne vint pas.

« Demain, ton frère et toi irez à l'école. Si ton nouveau professeur de Mathématiques me confirme tout cela, nous parlerons de ton avenir. Nous ferons en sorte que ta passion devienne ton métier. »

Seto le remercia et quitta le bureau. Davis s'adressa une dernière fois à lui avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

« Il y a peu de gens comme toi sur Terre, Seto. Accroches-toi et tu iras très loin ! »

_000_

* * *

_000_

_ Désolée, ce chapitre n'était pas très intéressant, mais nécessaire. _

_A partir du suivant, l'action et les rebondissements vont reprendre leur place.  
_


	11. Une rencontre bien heureuse

* * *

_000 _**  
**

**Chapitre 10 : Une rencontre bien heureuse  
**

Mokuba regardait rêveur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre du car. Seto lui fixa son frère pendant quelques instants, puis il reporta son attention sur les autres enfants. Mokuba s'était immédiatement fait des tas d'amis, au contraire de Seto. Ce dernier n'y attachait que peu d'importance : Davis lui avait confirmé qu'il pourrait devenir quelqu'un d'important tout comme Cécilia. Seto pensait que des amis pourraient être un obstacle à sa réussite. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes du collège se fut avec la même pensée. Cela encore plus quand les élèves le fixèrent, curieux de voir un nouveau débarquer.

Seto était dans le couloir principal quand une affreuse sensation le saisit. Tout à coup, c'était comme si le temps s'était figé l'espace d'un instant. Quand il fut revenu « à la normale », les choses, le lieu, les personnages paraissaient faux. Seto, y compris, ne se sentait plus vraiment lui-même.

Non loin en face de Seto, un garçon avait ressenti l'exact similaire émotion. Tous deux surpris et occupés à s'interroger, ils ne se virent pas : la colision fut fatale.

Seto émit un juron avant d'avoir heurter le sol. L'autre garçon se confondit en excuses et il le fit davantage quand il vit que Seto saignait du nez.

« C'est pas vrai ! Combien de fois j'ai pissé le sang dans ma vie, moi ? » Songea celui-ci, exaspéré.

« Oh, désolé, je suis désolé. Attends ! Je dois avoir un mouchoir, je dois ... »

Tandis que le garçon continuait à s'inquiéter, Seto tentait de le calmer.

« Oh ! Arrêtes-toi ! Ordonna Seto.

- Quoi, pourquoi ? »

Seto fit un geste circulaire et éloquent avec ses yeux et l'autre compris : des élèves se moquaient d'eux un peu partout dans le couloir.

« Hem, OK, OK. Viens ! » Dit le garçon en tirant soudain son interlocuteur vers les toilettes.

La sonnerie retenti et les gens présents dans les sanitaires se précipitèrent dehors.

« On va manquer les cours, s'exclama Seto.

- Oui, excellent ! » Répondit l'autre, sans rien avoir compris.

Puis il sortit un mouchoir, le passa sous l'eau et le tendit à Seto. Celui-ci se l'appliqua sous le nez et se rendit alors compte de l'étrange personnage qui gesticulait devant lui.

« Tu sais que ta coupe, elle est bizarre. »

Le garçon leva les yeux comme pour regarder ses cheveux et dit en riant qu'il le savait parfaitement.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Yu-gi ... Yu-gi Môto.

- Eh ! C'est pas parce que tu m'as rentré dedans qu'on va devenir pote.

- Pas de problème. » Bredouilla Yu-gi, effrayé par le ton de Seto.

Les couloirs étaient vides quand les deux enfants sortirent des toilettes. Yu-gi fit une grimace et Seto leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? - Interrogea le plus petit. - On sèche ? Ajouta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Seto fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'autre garçon. Puis il haussa les épaules et lança d'un ton morne :

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Les deux garçons filèrent dans la rue et, tout sourire, Yu-gi se mit à raconter sa vie. Soudain il se colla à Seto.

« Tu as vu, je suis plus grand que toi. Dis-le que je suis plus grand que toi !

- Tu triches avec tes cheveux, dit Seto en lui tapant sur la tête et le repoussant.

- Humm, jaloux. »

Exaspéré,Seto soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement. Yu-gi l'entraîna jusque dans un magazin ...

« De cartes. Un magasin qui vend des cartes ?

Bah oui, des cartes de jeux, quoi. Tu ne connais pas ? Mais tu sors d'où ? » Se moqua Yu-gi.

Tandis que le brun étudiait les choses autour de lui, l'autre achetait un paquet au vendeur. Puis il entraîna Seto dehors et l'emmena chez lui. Et Seto se laissait faire, mystérieusement intrigué par cette drôle de personne.

« Voilà, voilà, c'est ma maison. Ma mère travaille et mon grand-père doit être dans son magasin. En attendant, je vais t'apprendre à jouer. »

Aussitôt dît, aussitôt fait. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre sur le sol et pendant de longues heures, Yu-gi se montra patient. Mais au bout d'un moment, il explosa :

« Non, non, je te l'ai déjà dit : tu dois croire dans les cartes. Ca fait 3 parties qu'on fait, ça fait 3 fois que tu perds. Bon sang, tu pourrais être doué, mais tu ne crois en rien. Et arrête de soupirer ! On reprend !

- On ne reprend rien du tout. J'en ai ras-le-bol.

- Bon, bon, Ok. On va essayé un autre truc. »

Yu-gi avait sortit un paquet à moitié déchiré de son sac, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas regardé l'ensemble des cartes. Il avait offert celui qu'il venait d'acheter à Seto. Le garçon brun avait renoncé à refuser quand Yu-gi lui avait mis de force dans la poche arrière de son pantalon ; et ce devant plusieurs passants.

Yu-gi prit les cartes du paquet de Seto et se mit à les battre, puis il les posa devant le garçon en face de lui.

« Concentre-toi ! Crois ... Non, s'il te plaît, fais un effort ! Donc, concentre-toi et crois dans le coeur des cartes ! Fais-le et ensuite tire la première carte du paquet.

- C'est ridicule ! La carte ne changera pas parce que j'y pense très fort.

- Essaye au moins ! »

Seto se dit que plus vite il le ferait, plus vite l'espèce d' hérisson le lâcherait. Il fit semblant de se concentrer et posa la main sur le tas de cartes. Il sentit alors une chaleur émanée de la carte. Il sut sans comprendre qu'il devait effectivement croire en ce fameux « bout de carton ».

Il le retourna. Yu-gi poussa un sifflement de surprise et d'admiration.

« Géant ! C'est incroyable. Tu sais quel est ce monstre ?

- Comment je le saurais ? »

Yu-gi prit un air solennel.

« C'est le magicien des ténèbres. Attaque : 2500 points ; défense : 2100. Une carte très rare et très puissante.

- Je te l'offre, déclara Seto, négligemment.

- Quoi ? Non, tu délires. T'es dingue. J'en veux pas, elle est à toi, elle était dans ton paquet.

- Elle ne représente rien pour moi. Aller, prends-là. On sera quitte et ça m'arrangera.

- Bon, d'accord. » Accepta Yu-gi en prenant délicatement la carte entre ses doigts.

Seto sourit et le garçon en face lui demanda ce qui le faisait rire.

« Toi. C'est toi qui me fait rire. Tu connais les mangas ? Et bien si on te mettait des étoiles dans les yeux, une petite robe rose et que tu sautillait sur un nuage, ça t'irait très bien en ce moment. C'est incroyable, tu ressembles à un vrai gamin avec cette carte. »

Yu-gi fut amusé de cette réflexion. Il repoussa les cartes qui les séparaient et se rapprocha de Seto.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Seto répondit enfin. Il ne donna que son prénom, mais cela suffisait à Yu-gi pour le moment.

« Alors ... on a sécher les cours ensemble, je t'ai invité chez moi et on s'est fait des cadeaux. Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes amis ? »

Seto eut une grimace à cette question.

« J'en ai peur. » Dit-il mi-amusé, mi-résigné.

_000_

* * *


	12. L'amitié, tout simplement

_Voici la suite pour votre plaisir (j'espère).  
_

_Au passage, petit message privé à Anothergirl : tes reviews me manquent._

_000 _

* * *

_000_

**Chapitre 11 : L'amitié, tout simplement**

Les semaines avaient passées depuis cette fameuse rencontre. Et depuis, Yu-gi avait passé 11 nuits dans l'orphelina ... sans y être autorisé. Seto et lui avaient joué 42 parties de cartes et 27 parties d'échec. Ils n'avaient par contre jamais plus sécher les cours. Ils préféraient s'entraider. En effet, il s'était révélé que Seto était bel et bien surdoué en maths. Il lui arrivait de faire les devoirs de Yu-gi pour qu'ils aient davantage de loisirs ensemble.

Depuis ce fameux jour, Yu-gi avait perdu son paquet de cartes et en avait racheté des dizaine d'autres.

« Dis-moi, j'ai toujours voulu te poser une question. »

Les deux garçons, assis seuls dans la cuisine de l'orphelina, profitaient qu'un de leur prof commun soit absent. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, mais leur emploi du temps coïencidait souvent. Les deux amis dévoraient un pot de glace et discutaient de choses et d'autres.

« Pose-là, dit Yu-gi entre deux cueillères.

- Comment se fait-il qu'un garçon timide comme toi ai une coupe de cheveux pareille. »

Yu-gi reposa sa cueillère et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Mon père m'a toujours pris pour un bon-à-rien. J'ai voulu jouer les rebelles et j'ai été me faire cette coupe. Le soir où je devais lui montrer, il n'y avait personne. Il s'était envolé et ma mère et moi, on ne l'a plus jamai revu. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton histoire ? »

Devant cette déclaration soudaine, Seto s'autorisa à faire de même avec le jeune garçon. Quand il eut fini, Yu-gi poussa un long soupire et s'avachi sur la table. La tête entre les bras, il regarda d'un oeil le garçon en face de lui.

« Drôle d'histoire. »

Seto éclata de rire et confirma :

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Le lendemain soir, Seto, Mokuba et Sarah, devenus amis également, se trouvaient chez Yu-gi sur autorisation de Davis. Les deux plus grands s'étaient installés sur le lit, tandis que les plus jeunes restaient assis par terre. Tous quatre regardaient une rediffusion en faisant des commentaires de temps à autre.

Mokuba et Sarah machaient du chewin-gum activement.

« J'aime pas le mien, dit Sarah.

- J'aime pas le mien non plus, dit Mokuba

- On échange ? » Proposa la fillette.

Mokuba aquisça et ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils ouvrirent la bouche, mélèrent leur langue et échangèrent ainsi leur chewin-gum. Puis ils se retournèrent vers le film.

« Je préfère celui-là, dit Sarah.

- Moi aussi, je préfère celui-là. » Dit Mokuba.

Au-dessus d'eux, Yu-gi et Seto les fixaient effarés, puis ils se regardèrent. Yu-gi fit une grimace à Seto puis lui dit à voix basse :

« C'est pas si grave. »

Cela faisait maintenant presque 4 mois que les frères étaient arrivés à l'orphelina et ils en connaissaient tous les recoins. Seto savait parfaitement comment y faire dormir son ami sans se faire prendre. Ils avaient achetés un matelas gonflable deux places qu'ils utilisaient à cette occasion.

Ce soir-là, ils s'endormirent immédiatement l'un à côté de l'autre.

Vers 3 h du matin, Seto se réveilla en sursaut. Il se souvenait avoir fait un cauchemard, mais il ne se rappelait pas du cauchemard lui-même. Il ne parvint pas à se rendormir car Yu-gi ronflait plus fort que d'habitude. Seto se mit à siffler, à taper sur le matelas, à tirer sur la couverture, à se tourner et à se retourner, mais rien n'y fit : il ronflait toujours.

« Yu-gi ! Tais-toi maintenant !

- Quoi ? Mais quoi ? Bredouilla l'autre, ensommeillé.

- Mais tu veux pas arrêter de ronfler ! Tu vas réveiller Mokuba, ragea tout bas le brun.

- Tu me prends la tête. Moki, il doit déjà être réveillé avec tes conneries. On va voir.

- Mokuba, t'es réveillé ? Oh, t'es réveillé ?

- Arrêtes ça ! Yu-gi, la-ferme ! »

Mais il n'arrêtait pas et Seto tenta de le faire taire de force. Ils tombèrent tous deux du matelas dans un vacarme fracassant. Bien que sa tête ai heurté une commode, Yu-gi étouffait un fou-rire.

« Tu as tout gagné, maintenant c'est sur, Moki est réveillé, pesta Seto.

- Au moins, je ne ronfle plus, rigola le garçon.

- Tu es lourd. Moki, on est désolé, tu vas pouvoir ... »

Seto ne finit pas sa phrase. En allumant la lumière, il se rendit compte que le lit de son fère était vide. Yu-gi cessa de rire. Il se mit à appeler le plus jeune des frères avec Seto.

Rapidement, les deux amis comprirent que Mokuba avait quitté l'orphelina. Ils se précipitèrent dans le jardin et coururent vers la grille. Malheureusement, une fois atteinte, le gardien leur barra la route.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Seto, c'est qui lui ? Interrogea le gardien en désignant Yu-gi.

- Ito, il faut que tu nous laisses sortir

- Tu rêves, je n'ai pas le droit ...

- Mon frère est dehors ce qui veut dire que tu étais endormis quand il est sorti. Soit tu nous laisses passer et on le retrouve avant l'aube. Ou alors, demain tu expliqueras à Davis, pourquoi un gamin de 6 ans s'est barré au beau milieu de la nuit. »

Malgré l'obscurité, Yu-gi sut qu' Ito avait pâlit. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la grille et l'ouvra.

« Revenez vite sinon je vais avoir 3 fois plus d'emmerdes. »

Seto le lui promit et il s'enfonça avec Yu-gi dans la nuit noire, l'estomac contracté par la peur.

_000_

* * *

_000_

_Un Seto qui s'ouvre aux autres ... ou plutôt à une personne._

_Yu-gi et Seto, meilleurs amis, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	13. Pas de l'or, une famille

_Voici le chapitre le plus long de toute l'histoire._

_Il ne reste plus qu' un chapitre et le prologue désormais. _

_000_

* * *

_000_**  
Chapitre 12 : « Pas de l'or, ... une famille »**

Seto et Yu-gi couraient sur la route, le brun en tête. Il hurlait à son ami de se dépêcher.

" Je sais où va Mokuba. Dépêches !

- Je fais ce que je peux."

En éducation physique, leur cours commum, Seto était toujours le meilleur par rapport à l'autre garçon. Le brun se retourna pour appeler son ami loin derrière.

" Yu-gi, fais gaffe !"

Instinctivement, celui-ci s'écarta sur le bas-côté. Une voiture passa en trombe à quelques centimètres du garçon.

" Allumes tes feux, abruti !" Hurla Seto.

Puis il se rapprocha d'un Yu-gi complètement épuisé.

" Il faut accélérer. Mokuba a de l'avance sur nous.

- 2 secondes - souffla Yu-gi. - On va où là ?

- Je pense qu'il veut retourner à notre ancien appartement."

Seto s'apprêtait à repartir, mais Yu-gi le retint par la manche.

" Attends ! Tu penses ... tu n'en est même pas sur."

Seto lui jetta un regard glacial et murmura :

" Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Tu peux même repartir si tu veux."

Le garçon avait crié sa dernière phrase en indiquant l'orphelina d'un geste de la main. Yu-gi éclata de rire.

" Toi, t'es pas croyable ! Bien sur que je t'accompagne. Aller, c'est reparti."

Seto eut un bref sourire et ils se remirent en route.

Après 16 minutes de course effrénée, les deux amis franchirent les portes de la ville.

" Et maintenant ?

- Il va chercher à prendre le bus. Viens !"

Ils se précipitèrent dans une ruelle où l'odeur d'urine et d'essence dominait. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers, sautant directement à terre à partir des dernières marches.

" Moki ne connais pas ce raccourci, espérons que nous allons le rattraper."

Bientôt, une sorte de grand boulevard s'offrit devant eux. Seto regarda des 2 côtés et finalement s'engagea sur la gauche pour remonter la rue.

Yu-gi était impressioné. Le jeune homme habitait la ville depuis plus longtemps que Seto, mais il ne la connaissait surement pas comme son ami.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus, mais il n'y avait de pas Mokuba en vue. Les rues étaient encore animées à cette heure de la nuit, pourtant Yu-gi l'apperçu.

" Seto ! Dit-il en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami. Puis il indiqua le petit garçon sur le troittoir d'en-face.

- Quel crétin !" Pesta le brun : son frère prenait le bus dans le mauvais sens.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent sur la route malgré les voitures. Les coups de klaxon avertirent Mokuba. En voyant son grand frère et son ami, il se figea un instant. Mais lorsque Seto hurla son nom en esquivant une voiture, il s'enfuit à toute jambe.

" Non, Moki ! Attends !"

Des gens se retournèrent sur le passage des enfants, mais aucun ne bougea. Mokuba était effrayé, mais sa peur ne suffit pas : ses petites jambes eurent raison de lui. Quand Seto le saisit par le col de sa veste, il poussa un glapissement. Seto le précipita contre le mur et se mit à hurler.

" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ? Tu es malade ou quoi ?

- Seto, calmes-toi ! - Mais le brun repoussa Yu-gi. - Calmes-toi !"

Le brun se mit alors la tête entre les mains, se retourna et poussa un rugissement. Puis, il vociféra contre les passants trop curieux et saisit son frère.

" Avance !"

Yu-gi ne savait plus où se mettre. Parmi les deux frères, l'un gémissait et l'autre hurlait à tout va. Il n'imagineait pas que Seto puisse réagir si violemment. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, les hurlements et les pleurs laissèrent place à un silence tendu. Yu-gi décida de se rapprocher un peu des 2 frères. Seto tenait son frère par le bras et le traînait quasiment. Sur la route de "campagne", Mokuba demanda d'une petite voix :

" Où va-t-on ?

- Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ? On rentre chez nous. Répondit Seto, agacé et furieux.

Mokuba se dégagea avec force de l'emprise de son frère et s'immobilisa sur la chaussée.

" Chez nous ? L'orphelina, c'est pas chez nous !"

Seto ne semblait nullement affecté par les larmes du garçon, aussi Yu-gi ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre dire d'une voix blanche :

" On en a déjà parlé, maintenant avance !"

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais il se contrôlait néanmoins. Pourtant son meilleur ami savait que Seto avait une envie folle de frapper son frère.

Quand ils repassèrent les grilles, Ito était éveillé cette fois. Il donna une petite claque sur la tête de Mokuba, mais semblait fort soulagé.

" On est bien d'accord. Vous ne parlez de cette histoire à personne." Dit Yu-gi au gardien tandis que les 2 frères traversaient le jardin.

Ito n'appréciait pas de recevoir d'ordre d'un gamin, qui n'était pas de l'orphelina de surcroît, mais il acquièsça tout de même.

Durant le reste de la nuit, aucun des enfants ne dormit. Seto parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son frère tente une autre escapade. Mokuba parce qu'il craignait son frère au point de se cacher sous sa couverture. Et Yu-gi parce que la tension dans la pièce et la colère que dégageait Seto à côté de lui étaient presque palpables.

000

Quelques heures plus tard, Yu-gi descendit avec les frères prendre le petit déjeuner comme n'importe lequel des orphelins. Le matin, il était rare qu'un surveillant passe et les enfants se servaient directement. Son plateau dans les mains, le jeune garçon aperçu un groupe de copains dans le fond du réfectoire. Seto s'était battu contre eux quelques jours après son arrivée à l'orphelina. Il l'avait fait dans le but de rendre à Moki l'avion en plastique que les brutes lui avait volé. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un grand frère si gentil ait pu, il y a quelques heures, s'emporter de la sorte. Yu-gi s'assit à côté de Seto qui était seul comme à l'accoutumé. Mokuba, lui, mangeait avec des amis et jettait de temps à autre des coups d'oeil angoissés vers son frère.

" Je crois que tu lui as vraiment fait peur. Cela dit, il t'a fait flippé aussi avec sa petite fugue, pas vrai ?" Fit remarquer Yu-gi en observant le manège de Mokuba.

Seto ne dit rien, puis il soupira et se leva de table sans toucher à son assiette. Il se tourna vers Yu-gi avant de quitter la cantine.

" Il faut qu'on se fasse adopter, c'est vital. Il n'y a que comme ça que Mokuba retrouvera une vie normale.

- J'ai eu tord, songea Yu-gi. - Il a fait une crise, mais finalement il reste un grand frère prévenant qui veut le meilleur pour Mokuba."

Tandis qu'il cherchait une solution, Seto passa devant la salle de TV de l'orphelina. Il s'y arrêta, fasciné par le visage de l'homme à la télévision. Il était dur avec une machoire carrée et des yeux de tueurs. Il était plus brun encore que Seto et se moquait de son adversaire. _Adversaire ?_ Seto entra dans la pièce. L'homme jouait aux échecs.

Un garçon, assis dans un fauteuil marron couvert de fleurs plus que laides, saisit la télécommande. Seto l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

" Attends !"

L'autre soupira, mais ne fit rien : il connaissait la réputation de Seto.

" Le gagnant est Monsieur Gozaburo Kaïba." Proclama le présentateur dans la TV.

Le dît Kaïba aborait un sourire triomphant et un air arrogant ; Seto le détesta immédiatement. Cependant, le costume sur-mesure et le cigare que fumait l'homme attirèrent l'attention du garçon.

" Il doit être riche, pensa Seto à voix haute.

- C'est ça, il doit être riche. On peut changer de chaîne maintenant ?"

Le jeune garçon détourna son attention de l'écran ; les autres enfants de la salle le fixaient mécontents. Seto hocha la tête et quitta la salle.

Il prit l'autobus et commença les cours, obsédé par cet homme : Gozaburo. Même en cours de mathématiques, il ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Cela dît, il n'en avait que très peu besoin. L'idée fugace de se faire adopter par Kaïba commença à germer dans l'esprit de Seto. Cependant, il ignorait totalement comment il pourrait même le rencontrer.

" Tu rêves ? L'interrogea Yu-gi ; l'abordant à la fin des cours du matin.

- Je médite, répondit Seto.

- Ahhh !! Et bien, moi je rêves ou plutôt je dors, je dors debout. La vache, cette nuit m'a tué."

Le jeune garçon proposa au brun de manger dehors en sa compagnie. Ils avaient une heure devant eux et ils prirent un sandwich dans un petit parc. Après avoir jeté leur emballage dans une poubelle, ils s'installèrent dans le tourniquet jaune et passablement rouillé. Après une quarantaine de tours, l'un avait envie de vomir, l'autre avait la tête dans le brouillard.

Ils s'allongèrent au centre du tourniquet, les jambes dépassant légèrement. L'engin jaune continuait de tourner mais ralentissait peu à peu. Yu-gi tendit le bras.

" Tu as vu le nuage là, on dirait un papillon.

- Où ça ? Interrogea Seto à côté de lui.

- Tu vois le gros nuage qui se termine par un petit ressort par là. Si tu descends encore ...

- Ah oui, je le vois ! Et là, il y a un bonhomme avec des cornes.

- Où ça ?" Demanda à son tour Yu-gi.

Ce jeu se poursuivit longuement tandis que le tourniquet bougeait encore légèrement. Il provoquait chez les enfants des étourdissements plutôt agréables. Un silence tranquille s'installa. Les deux garçons paisibles fixaient le ciel. Yu-gi brisa ce silence d'une voix si douce et si basse que l'instant d'éternité demeura.

" Seto ?

- Quoi ? Dit l'autre tout aussi bas.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que ... qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble.

- Si. Souvent même."

En continuant à contempler les nuages, les deux garçons sourirent un peu ivres du mouvement du tourniquet.

" J'en ai parlé à ma mère et mon grand-père. Les procédures sont longues, mais ... ils veulent bien vous adopter Mokuba et toi."

Seto songea à Gozabura ; l'homme était riche, il possèdait de l'or. Le garçon avait un jour promis à son frère qu'ils deviendraient riches. Mais Mokuba ne voulait pas de l'or, il voulait une famille ; et c'est ce que proposait Yu-gi. Cela ne déplaisait pas à Seto non plus, au contraire.

" D'accord. Va pour devenir un Muto.

- A propos, si on vous adopte, j'ai besoin de savoir un truc que tu ne m'as jamais dit.

- Quoi ?

- Ton nom de famille."

Pour la première, les deux garçons se regardèrent. Seto sourit et se rapprocha de Yu-gi. Il lui murmura son nom à l'oreille. Yu-gi recula la tête en pouffant.

" C'est vrai ? C'est ton nom ?

- M'oblige pas le répéter ! "

Soudain, ils furent à nouveau embarqué dans un tourbillon : le tourniquet tremblait. Ils se redressèrent et le quittèrent en titubant. Un inconnu avec sa femme et un landeau les salua.

" Désolé les jeunes, mais faut pas vous endormir. Il fait beau, il fait chaud, profitez de la vie !"

Il s'éloigna avec sa famille.

" Profitez de la vie ? Je suis partant, dit Seto. - Mais avant, retournons à nos études."

Tout en riant et en se bousculant, les deux amis reprirent la route du collège.

_000_

* * *

_000_

_La fin arrive à grands pas maintenant !_


	14. Au service du destin

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, d'ailleurs le dernier est déjà tapé. Ouf !! J'ai réussi à finir mon histoire._

_000_

* * *

_000_**  
**

**Chapitre 13 : Au service du destin**

« Il est temps à présent, déclara Shadi.

- Temps pour quoi ? Demanda son compagnon, interloqué.

- Pour rétablir le cours du destin. »

L' Egptien fixait les objets du millénium avec une sorte de respect mélé de crainte.

« Nous avons utilisé le plus grand des pouvoirs du millénium. Il faut maintenant cesser et laisser les choses suivrent leur cours. »

A nouveau l'autre homme appelé Jeï ne paru pas comprendre. Shadi le devança.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu ignores tellement de choses. Le pharaon et Seto étaient ennemis par le passé et il en sera de même aujourd'hui.

- Peut-être pas ! Après tout, ils peuvent devenir amis, nous venons de le voir. »

Shadi traita son compagnon d'idiot et lui mit une gifle.

« Tu ne comprends donc rien. Ceci n'est pas ce qui doit se passer. Ce n'est que le résultat éventuel d'une mystification du destin.

- Je ne comprends rien effectivement, dit l'autre en se massant la joue.

L' Egyptien soupira :

« Non évidemment. Que pourrait saisir un être qui ignore tout des pouvoirs du millénium. »

Shadi saisit Jeï et lui intima l'ordre d'écouter attentivement ses paroles.

« Les objets du millénium ont chacun un pouvoir bien spécifique. Mais utilisés tous ensemble et d'une certaine manière, ils livrent alors un pouvoir plus puissant encore. Celui d'ouvrir une brèche dans la réalité et dans le temps. »

Jeï secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Je ne pouvais le faire seul, ce pouvoir demandait bien trop de puissance. C'est pourquoi, j'ai fais appel à toi. Ensemble, nous avons ouvert cette brèche. Depuis, le temps s'est arrêté et il l'est toujours. Lorsque Yu-gi et Seto se sont heurtés et se sont rencontrés ce jour-là, il ne s'agissait que d'une brèche. Une bribe de vie qui a continué à tracer son chemin indépendemment du temps et de la réalité.

- Mais si le "vrai" temps est effectivement arrêté, où sommes-nous ? Dans la brèche.

- Heureusement non. Si nous l'étions, il nous serait impossible de le savoir et donc impossible de rétablir le destin. Nous sommes en dehors du temps. Nous sommes protégés par le pouvoir du millénium. C'est pour cela que nous pouvons contempler et utiliser ces objets sans risque d'être surpris par leurs gardiens. »

Jeï se tourna vers une grande vasque remplie d'eau ; on y voyait le grand-père et la mère de Yu-gi discuter avec le directeur de l'orphelina : ils entammaient les démarches pour adopter Seto et Mokuba.

« Alors toutes les belles choses qu'ils ont vécu n'arriveront pas ? » Interrogea Jeï avec un semblant de tristesse dans la voix.

« Peut-être que si, qui sait ? Seul le destin nous le dira. »

Sur ces paroles, Shadi prit la clef qu'il avait autour du cou et la posa sur les autres objets du millénium. Ceux-ci se mirent à rayonner et la lumière dorée enveloppa toute la pièce : le temps était de nouveau lui. Ni Shadi, ni Jeï n'avaient de souvenir depuis le moment où ils avaient créé la brèche. L' Egyptien savait que cela se produirait et c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à se servir d'un humain normal pour atteindre son but.

000

Seto se dirigeait lentement dans les couloirs du collège : son premier jour. Il ignorait comme cela se passerait. Son prof de maths devait déterminé s'il était oui ou non surdoué. Le garçon vit du coin de l'oeil, quelque chose de coloré le frôler d'un peu trop près. Il se retourna vers l'importun :

« Fais attention !

- Désolé ! » Lança le garçon ; il avait une coupe de cheveux horrible d'après Seto.

Pris dans son élan pour s'excuser, il heurta une jeune fille et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le carrelage.

« Bon sang, je n'aimerai pas être à leur place. » Songea Seto en s'éloignant.

Tout à coup en passant devant une fenêtre, une chose le frappait. Il s'approchait de la vitre et se rendit compte que son nez saignait abondemment. Très étonné, le jeune garçon entra dans les toilettes et ouvrit un robinet.

Dans le couloir, la jeune fille aidait le garçon à la coupe de cheveux étrange à se redresser.

« Je m'appelle Yu-gi.

- Moi, c'est Téa. Aller, on se verra peut-être plus tard. Bye. »

Yu-gi resta béat et souriant. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès l'instant où il l'avait renversé. Dans un tel état, il ne pu voir sur le sol une carte de son paquet tombé par terre un instant plus tôt. Il ne sentit encore moins qu'il tapait dedans et elle alla se loger sous les casiers.

Lorsque Seto sortit des toilettes, les couloirs étaient vides. Le garçon soupira et se rendit à son casier pour y ranger son pull taché de sang. Il cherchait un moment le bon numéro. Il composa le code secret qu'on lui avait attribué et jetta le vêtement à l'intérieur du casier. Puis il posa sa tête contre la feraille glacée se maudissant d'avoir loupé les cours le premier jour. Il aperçu alors la carte perdue de Yu-gi entre son casier et celui de gauche. Il se baissa et la saisit. Seto observa le dessin : il s'agissait d'une sorte de dragon tout blanc avec des chiffres notés au-dessous. Tout en ignorant à quoi cela pouvait servir, Seto eut un grand sourire. De la même manière que Yu-gi s'était amouraché de Téa, il tomba immédiatement amoureux de la carte. Elle lui donnait un sentiment de puissance qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ; comme si il pouvait mettre le monde à genoux et tout contrôler de sa propre existance. Il se sentait prêt à aller en cours malgré le retard, malgré le regard des autres. Le garçon s'en moquait à présent.

« Je suis un surdoué après tout ... je suis le plus brillant, le plus fort parmis tous ces ... ridicules élèves. »

Il lui suffirait de mentir au prof et Seto savait qu'il ferait un menteur excellent.

_000_

* * *


	15. Si seulement

_Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre._

_Je viens d'apprendre que nous n'avons plus le droit de remercier les gens qui postent par l'intermédiaire des nouveaux chapitres. _

_En ce qui me concerne, je le fais implicitemment et particulièrement pour une personne qui a toujours suivi ma fic. ("Je sais que tu te reconnaitras.")_**  
**

* * *

_000_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Si seulement ...**

Yu-gi observait Téa dans la cours de récréation : il était seul. Les enfants discutaient, riaient, se moquaient les uns des autres, certains jouaient au foot ; principalement des garçons. A l'autre bout de la cours, Seto s'appuyait contre le mur ; lui aussi observait les autres, mais avec moins d'indifférence que Yu-gi toutefois. Tandis qu'ils s'adonnaient à des jeux stupides, lui songeait à des choses plus constructives. Il révisait dans la cours de récré, il révisait dans sa tête, il révisait à l'orphelina, il révisait sans cesse. Non pas ses cours, mais sa stratégie aux échecs. Il savait qu'il pouvait battre cet homme, Gozabura, même si il devait tricher pour ça.

« Je ne le ferais qu'une fois et puis voilà. » Se dit intérieurement Seto.

Loin en face de lui, il vit le garçon à la coupe de cheveux bizarre le fixer. Le brun lui lança un regard glacial. Yu-gi sut que le garçon ne l'encourageait pas à venir le saluer.

« Ca ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. » Songea Yu-gi en haussant les épaules.

Il rentra dans le bâtiment lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre, il pensait rêver de Téa comme chaque nuit d'ailleurs. Mais cette nuit-là, il dormit peu. Finalement, ce garçon aux yeux bleus de glace l'intriguait. Il devait lui parler ; Yu-gi ressentait cela davantage comme un besoin que comme une envie.

« Demain, j'irai lui adresser la parole – il se souvint du regard froid – Je trouverais bien une excuse pour l'aborder. Oui, demain, j'irai lui parler quitte à le bousculer pour attirer son attention. » Se promit Yu-gi.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, il n'en fit rien. Arrêté une fois encore par le regard que lui lançait l'autre enfant.

Le surlendemain, il eut enfin une occasion. Le garçon donnait des cours de maths particuliers pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Tout ça dans la plus parfaite illégalité bien sur.

« La voilà mon excuse. » Se rejouit Yu-gi.

Dans à peine une semaine, l'école prenait fin pour laisser place aux grandes vacances. Or, il allait devoir changer de collège.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais !

- Eh Yu-gi ! »

Le dît Yu-gi se retourna n'osant y croire. Téa courait vers lui.

« Elle connait mon prénom, elle connait mon prénom. »

La jeune fille le rejoignit, elle reprit son souffle et annonça :

« Il paraît que tu ne reviendras pas au collège l'an prochain. »

Yu-gi fit un signe négatif de la tête, incapable de parler.

« C'est dommage, dit Téa avec un petit sourire. - Cela dit peut-être qu'on se retrouvera au lycée. »

En rougissant un peu, Téa ajouta :

« Du coup, est-ce que ça te dira de passer l'après-midi avec moi ? Oui, je sais que tu n'as pas cours et moi, non plus, alors ... enfin, c'est si tu veux ...

- Avec plaisir, bredouilla Yu-gi qui se croyait aux anges.

- Super ! » Explosa Téa.

En la suivant, Yu-gi aperçu le garçon brun. Il hésita un instant, seulement un instant.

« J'aurai d'autres occasions. Sortir avec Téa, ça ne se présentera pas deux fois. »

Le choix fut vite fait entre un garçon dont il ignorait même le nom et la fille de ses rêves.

**000 **

Le lendemain matin, Yu-gi était encore euphorique et il se rendit en cours l'esprit léger. Pour une fois, il ne prêta pas attention aux moqueries des autres élèves sur sa petite taille. Les cris du professeur de biologie sur son manque de concentration le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Au bout d'une heure, l'enseignent leur offrit 10 minutes de pause. Yu-gi en profita pour écouter les conversations des couloirs sans toutefois y participer : il avait vraiment hâte de quitter ce collège. Soudain, il entendit ...

« Tu es courant ? Le surdoué en maths, il part aujourd'hui ... »

Yu-gi senti son coeur cogner douleureusement dans sa poitrine.

« A vraiment ? Il s'est enfin fait adopter ? Dur à croire. Qui voudrait d'un looser pareil ? »

La douleur se transforma en boule de colère. Yu-gi oublia sa petite taille et se rua sur l'enfant qui avait osé proférer de telles choses. L'autre riposta et les deux adversaires finirent à l'infirmerie. La dame responsable posa une compresse sur l'oeil de Yu-gi.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu battu ? »

Le garçon lui expliqua.

« Oh, je vois. Tu prends la défense de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, c'est très noble. Veux-tu que je te dises comment il se nomme ce jeune homme que tu as défendu ? Il s'appellait ...

- Il s'appellait ? Hurla Yu-gi. - Il s'appelle toujours comme ça. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passera dans sa vie, il s'appellera toujours de la même manière, il sera toujours le même. Je ne veux pas que vous me disiez son nom. C'est lui qui me le dira, lui et lui seul. »

Yu-gi sauta hors du lit et s'en tenir compte des cris de l'infirmière, il fila. Il couru comme jamais, traversant la ville, passant devant un arrêt de bus, coupant par un raccourcis qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas. Sur la route de campagne qui menait à l'orphelina, il espérait de toutes ses forces que le garçon ne soit pas encore parti.

Seto monta sur le siège passager gauche suivi par Mokuba. Le chauffeur ferma les portières, fit le tour de la voiture, monta et démarra. Le plus jeune des frères fixait le crâne de Gozaburo assis devant lui ; il détestait déjà son père adoptif. Soudain, il entendit un cri venant de l'extérieur, derrière la voiture. Il se retourna sur son siège et vit au loin un garçon avec des cheveux tous colorés courir vers la voiture. Mais celle-ci démarra. Yu-gi poussa un hurlement et tomba à terre. Il regarda le véhicule s'éloigna, les yeux emplis de larmes. Il se mit à genoux et tendit le bras.

« Dis-moi, c'est important ! Dis-moi quel est ton nom ? »

Dans la voiture, Mokuba fixait le garçon sur le sol ; il aurait voulu dire au chauffeur de s'arrêter, il sentait que c'était nécessaire, vital. Mais une poigne de fer le fit se rassoir. Avec une lueur de haine et de dédain dans le regard que Mokuba ne lui avait jamais vu, Seto lui dit 4 simples mots. Le plus jeunes des frères senti son coeur se serrer : tout espoir était perdu.

Si seulement, il avait dit au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Si seulement, il n'avait pas insisté pour se faire adopter. Si seulement, son père n'avait pas été un dealer, un ivrogne et un proxénète. Si seulement, sa mère n'était pas morte.

« Si seulement, je n'étais pas né. » Pleura intérieurement Mokuba.

Puis il regarda briévement son frère ... non, ce n'était déjà plus son frère.

Une poigne de fer ... un regard de haine et de dédain qu'il ne lui connaissait pas ... 4 simples mots qui devaient troublés toute la vie du petit garçon.

« Ne te retournes pas ! » Avait dit son frère.

_000_

* * *

_000_

_Je mettais beaucoup éloignée de l'enfance des frères Kaïba et j'ai voulu recouper sur le manga dans le final. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Etes-vous triste ? Moi, je le suis même si c'est ma propre histoire._

_J'ignore si j'écrirais encore des fics sur Yu-gi-oh, mais ce fut un plaisir de faire celle-ci. Bye tout le monde. _


End file.
